1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a distribution apparatus, also known as an amplifier signal distribution module, ideally suited for use in public announcement (PA) systems, concerts, live sound reinforcement, and the like, and more particularly to a distribution apparatus designed and configured to receive a compact audio signal from a particular source, such as a signal processor, transmit the signal to a second source, such as power amplifiers, receive the signal from the second source and re-distribute the received signal to a final output source, such as speakers, while drastically reducing the time and cabling generally associated in the process of setting up an audio system for live audio performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Audio systems, generally those associated with public announcement (PA) systems, concerts, live sound reinforcement, and the like, are well known in the art. These systems require an enormous amount of time to properly connect and implement, due to the extensive amount of equipment needed and the precision required to achieve pristine sound.
As such, live audio engineers are constantly searching for ways to simplified the process, to consequently reduce the time and costs, without sacrificing quality. One method which is used is to pre-wire various components of the audio system and maintain them within a particular storage device, known in the industry as a rack. These racks can easily be transported from one location to the next and electrically and mechanically be connected and disconnected, to reduce the time required to install and disassemble the audio system.
Though successful, this method still suffers drawbacks. One obvious drawback is that even though the components are stored on various racks, the number of cables required for successful connection still need to be reduced as much as possible. The excessive amount of cables is unsightly and also provides a potentially hazardous environment. This arrangement also produces a system where cable dislodgment is possible, causing an unwelcome disruption in the sound system. Further still, if a problem does occur with the sound system, trouble shooting still remains a difficult process due to the large volume of wires and components.
Accordingly, it is seen that there exists a need to further simplify the process of setting up live sound systems without comprising on quality. The process should not only reduce time, but reduce the number of cables required to provide a successful sound system.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages, by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
The present invention is an amplifier signal distribution module which will receive a combined audio signal from a particular source, such as a signal processor, and transmit the signal to a second source, such as power amplifiers. The signal is then transmitted back to the present invention. This received signal is re-distributed to a final output source, such as speakers.
The amplifier signal distribution module includes various sections, wherein each section includes a plurality of input, output, and/or input/output means. The input, output, and/or input/output means are different sets of connectors. Each set of connectors within each section has a different structural configuration. For example, one section can include connectors in the form of xc2xc inch jacks and a second set as XLR connectors. All the sets within each section are electrically coupled to each other.
Having the plurality of different configurations for the connectors within each section provides a device which is designed and configured to accept any known connectors from any particular conventional component of an audio system. The use of different configurations for the connections will also provide the user with a plurality of options for hook-up to inherently provide for a product which is universal, user friendly and which will reduce time and costs generally associated with audio systems used for public announcement (PA) systems, concerts, live sound reinforcement, and the like.
The amplifier signal distribution module comprises a substantially rectangular configuration having an exterior shell, an interior area, a front panel and a rear panel. The exterior shell will protect the electrical wiring within the interior area. Various connectors are located on the front and rear panels for easing connections between the module and various components used with the sound system Multi-conductor cables are preferably used for properly coupling the various components within the system and for inherently reducing the amount of cable required to run a successful audio system. For added versatility, the module of the present invention can include connecting ears to enable the unit to be removably secured within a conventional rack. Such an arrangement will provide easy accessibility and transportability of the unit and system.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide for a distribution module which will overcome the deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of prior sound systems and methods thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a distribution module which is compatible with 16, 8, 4, 2, and 1 ohm loads, which is both mono and stereo, and that can be used with full range, two-way, three-way, four-way and stage monitoring systems.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a distribution module which can easily and quickly be re-configured, and optionally, can be connected in series with other distribution modules when used with larger and more powerful audio systems.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a distribution module that enables testing of any particular component without disassembling any portion or any component of the overall system.
Yet another object of the present invention, to be specifically enumerated herein, is to provide a distribution module in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that would be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and application of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.